Meladina Tune New ghoul at Monster high
by Dancintune
Summary: A new ghoul comes to monster high. A siren named Meladina Tune. Please review.


It was a beautiful day at Monster high. The ghouls were hanging out when they saw a girl come down the hall. She had long brunette hair that went down to her knees in a braid with a jade hair pin, royal purple eyes, and white skin. She was wearing a shiny jade paisley neckline top, blue jeans with silver glitter formed into fancy designs, black flats, emerald necklace, hoop earrings, long nails painted ruby red, fingerless lace gloves, gold bangles on both wrists, and a rhinestone belt. All the boys stared at her. "Whose she?" Jinfire asked. "She must be new. Let's go say hi." Frankie said. They all walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Frankie Stein. These are my friends Draculara, Clawdeen, Jinfire, Skelita, Cleo, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Robecca, Rochelle, Venus, Abbey, Spectra, and Operetta. What's your name?" Frankie asked. The girl smiled at them. "My name is Meladina Tune. It's so nice to meet all of you." She said. Her voice was very dainty and polite. "Welcome to Monster High." Frankie said. "Thanks. What's it like here?" Meladina asked. "It's wonderful, love." Lagoona said. "Uuuuuugh."(You are going to love it here) Ghoulia said. Operetta noticed Meladina was holding a songbook. "Do you play and instrument?" She asked. "No. I'm a singer though. Thats my special talent. Everyone loves to hear me sing." Meladina said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought a siren's voice is supposed to be dangerous." Cleo said. "Well, that's just with one tune. And since I'm only 16, I can sing it all I want. A siren's voice will gain that power when he or she turns 18 years old." Meladina said. "Excellente. Can we hear you sing?" Skelita asked. "Not right now. Maybe later. I have to get to study howl." Meladina said. "We all have that class too. We can go together." Frankie said. "That sounds nice. Let's go." Meladina said.

They all went to study howl together. Meladina worked in her journal. She was writing a song. When the bell rang, she went to the gym and saw a werewolf shooting some hoops. She walked in. "Nice shots." She said. He turned around. "Thanks. I'm Clawd. What's your name?" He asked. "Meladina. Do you mind if we play a little one on one game?" She asked. "Sure." Clawd said. Meladina put her stuff down. They started. Before Clawd could make the basket, Meladina took the ball. He tried to get it, but she managed to keep it away. She shot a basket. "Wow. You've got some awesome skills." Clawd said. "Thanks. I used to be the casketball captain for the ghouls team at my old school." Meladina said. "Do you want to be part of my team?" Clawd asked. "Sure. That sounds great." Meladina said. "How about another round?" He asked. "Why not?" She said. Deuce and Romulous came into the gym. They saw Clawd and Meladina playing against each other. "Whose the new girl?" Deuce asked. "I don't know, but she is real cute." Romulous said. They saw her make a basket. They cheered. "Oh hey guys. This is Meladina. Meladina, this is Deuce and Romulous." Clawd said. They high fived. Meladina saw Rom and thought "he's really cute" "She's now part of the casketball team." Clawd said. "A girl on the team?" Deuce said. "Do you have a problem with that?" Meladina asked, putting her hands on her hips. "No. Not at all. We just never had girls on the team." Deuce said. Meladina looked at her watch. "Sorry guys. I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She said. She took her stuff and walked out. Meladina went to the coffin bean and saw Frankie. "Hey, Meladina. What's up?" She asked. "Nothing much." Meladina asked. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about yourself?" Frankie asked. "Not at all. Go ahead." Meladina said.

Name: Meladina Tune

Daughter of the siren

Age:16 years old

Freaky flaw:When I laugh real hard, I snort like a pig. Sometimes I loose my temper.

Favorie food:I don't really have a favorite, but if I had to pick one, I would pick honey crisp apples. They're really sweet.

Favorite color:I like all the colors.

Favorite activity:Singing (of course), drawing, acting, and other classy and artsy stuff. One thing that isn't classy is casketball. I'm the only girl on the casketball team.

Killer style:I don't have a certain style. I just wear anything.

Pet:Luna is my pet nightingale. She and I always love to sing songs together.

Favorite school subject:Music and theater arts

Least favorite school subject:Science. I can never get my chemicals right.

"That's really intresting." Frankie said. "Thanks." Meladina said. The next day, Operetta invited Meladina to the catacombs to help her with a new song piece. Operetta played the organ while Meladina sang. She sounded like a dream. "Woowee! You have a mighty fine voice there, sweetie." Operetta said. "Thanks. Your really good at the organ." Meladina said. "Thanks. My daddy taught me." Operetta said. They went upstairs. Romulous saw Meladina talking to Operetta. "Come on Rom. Go talk to her." Clawd said. "What if I act like an idiot?" Rom said. "Your not going to act like an idiot. Just go say hi." Deuce said. Rom walked over to Meladina. "Hi, Rom. What's up?" She asked. "Meladina, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie maybe?" Rom asked. Meladina blushed. "Uh, sure, I'd love to." She said. "Awesome. I'll see you tonight." Rom said. He walked away. "Wow. My first date." Meladina said. "You never went on a date?" Operetta asked. Meladina shook her head. "We'd better get you a cute new outfit." Operetta said. They went to the mall. It was time for the date. Meladina had flowers in her braid. She was wearing a satin silver top, a black skirt, silver heels, pearl earrings and a flower necklace. She looked beautiful. She heard a knock at the door. She answered it. "Wow, you look beautiful." Rom said. Meladina blushed. "Thanks." She said. They went to the movie. "I had a great time, Rom." Meladina said. "I did to." He said. They hugged.

The next day, Meladina was looking at a poster for the talent show. "Hey, Meladina. Whatcha doin?" Frankie asked. "Oh hey, Frankie. I was just looking at the poster for the talent show. I don't know if I should be in it or not." She said. "Why wouldn't you want to be in it?" Frankie asked. "I'm worried I'll mess up. What if I forget the words to the song? What if I slip? What if I loose my voice? I don't know what to do." Meladina said. "If you want my opinion, I think you have a wonderful voice. I think you should be in it." Frankie said. Meladina thought about it. "Ok. I'll do it." She said. She signed her name. They went to the screamateria and told the other ghouls about the show. "That's great. What are you going to wear?" Draculara asked. "I don't know." Meladina said. "I can design something. Come by my house after school and I can measure you." Clawdeen said. "Oh I don't want to be a bother." Meladina said. "It's no bother at all. I'd be happy to do it." Clawdeen said. "Well, ok." Meladina said. After school, they went to Clawdeen's house and went to work. Clawdeen measured her and picked out two fabrics. A shimmering royal blue fabric. She styled it into a strappless cocktail dress. They added white glitter to the whole outfit. At last the dress was all done. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Clawdeen." Meladina said. They hugged.

During rehearsal, Meladina was beginning to feel a little nervous. She saw all the other monsters' talents. She felt like she couldn't be as good as them. It was the night of the show. When she went into her dressing room, she saw a bouquet of roses with a note. It said "Break a leg. I know you will do great. Love Romulous" she smiled. Meladina put her the front of her hair back and tied it into a braid and place her diamond hairpin in it. She put on her dress, a golden locket, golden dangley earrings, and black heels. "Wow, you look pretty." Operetta said. "Thanks. But I feel so nervous." Meladina said. "Sweetie, you'll do just fine. I promise." Operetta said. They hugged. It was finally Meladina's turn. She went on stage, took a deep breath, and began to sing. She felt more confident as she sang the song. Everyone cheered and clapped. She walked of the stage. "I told you. You were amazing." Operetta said. "Thanks." Meladina said.

After a few weeks, Meladina has been the center of attention. She became the lead soloist for the Monster High singing group, she brought the casketball team to victory in the finals, and she always was kind to everyone. "Hey, Meladina. You going to the party?" Frankie asked. "Party?" She asked, confused. "Cleo is having big party in the cemetery. Are you going?" Lagoona asked. "I don't know. Maybe I should." Meladina said. "You and Romulous could go together. You two make a cute couple." Draculara said. "I guess I will go." Meladina said. Romulous saw his ghoul in the auditorium singing. When she was done, he clapped. "Thanks." Meladina said. "Meladina, do you want to go to the party together?" Romulous asked. "Sure. I'd love to." She said. The ghouls went shopping for their outfits for the party. It was the night of Cleo's party. Romulous went to Meladina's house. He knocked on the door. Meladina answered it. Romulous felt his heart beating. Meladina had her hair curled with a white rose hairpin. She was wearing a white off the shoulder shirt with a royal blue scarf wrapped around, a short blue flowing skirt, black ankle boots, diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and lace fingerless gloves. "Wow you look incredible." Romulous said. "Thanks." Meladina said.

They went to the party. Everyone was dancing. Holt Hyde was the DJ. Romulous took Meladina's hands and they danced together. Meladina wanted to sing for everyone. She asked Cleo if she could and she said yes. Meladina went on stage. She sang with the voice of an angel. Everyone cheered for her. "That was amazing." Romulous said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Meladina said. Toralei saw Meladina looking happy, so she thought she could see if she can make her misrible. She read a book about sirens. She showed it to Romulous. It said young sirens under the age of 18 try to trick men and women into loving them and then taking away their lives. "Romulous, It's not what you think." Meladina said. "I think it is what I think. You only pretended to like me. You used me. I never want to see you again." He said. He walked away. Meladina began to cry. She ran into the bathroom. Frankie, Abbey, Clawdeen, and Operetta came in and heard her crying. "Meladina?" Frankie said. Clawdeen opened the stall Meladina was in and saw her in the corner crying. "What's the matter, sweet pea?" Operetta asked. "Romulous broke up with me. He thought I was using him. Toralei told him that sirens under 18 try to encourage men and women into loving them and then take their life away. That is true but I didn't try to take away his life. I really do love him." Meladina said, weepingly. "We are going to help you." Clawdeen said. "Really?" Meladina asked. "Yes. Bad kitty hurt siren. We must do something." Abbey said.

Frankie and Clawdeen told Romulous to come to the auditorium. He sat in a seat. Operetta played the piano, Abbey played a video of Romulous and Meladina together. Meladina came out on stage. She pulled out a microphone and sang a song about how amazing she thought he was. When she was done, she went up to him. "Romulous, those things that Toralei told you are true, but I'm not like that at all. I really do love you. Everything I said was real. Please believe me." She said. Romulous put his arms around Meladina's waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I love you too." Romulous said. "Thank you all for helping me. You guys are true friends." Meladina said. "What are friends for?" Frankie said. Meladina stayed at Monster High and with her friends. She stayed on the casketball team and she got Romulous back. They made a happy couple ever since.

THE END


End file.
